Psicofonía
by Patonejo
Summary: Atrapado en el interior de su mente y sin poder escapar de la guerra, Draco Malfoy se ha hundido en la locura. Severus Snape llama a su último recurso, sin sospechar que éste también yace hundido en su mundo de pesadillas... Psicológico.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utlizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su autora JKR, así como la letra de la canción utilizada que corresponde a la traducción de Houki Boshi por Younha.

**Notas autora:** Esta historia no es yaoi, si no que ambiento una versión diferente de los resultados de la guerra del mundo mágico. Draco necesita a Harry para poder recuperarse, y Harry necesita a Draco para cambiar la página. Una versión psicológica desde mi humilde punto de vista, puesto que no he leido todos los libros pueden haber ciertas "incongruencias" con la historia original. El título que lleva esta historia está sujeta a su significado, puesto que hace mención a las "voces" que escucha nuestra mente desde un mundo superior, pero que generalmente se usa para referirse a los muertos.

**Simbología:** la letra en cursiva y con cremillas hace alusión a las voces que escucha Draco.

Dedicado a mi hermana.

* * *

**Psicofonía**

"_Algunos nacemos locos,_

_Otros continúan así siempre"_

_-Samuel beckett-_

El sabor de aquella pastilla había ingresado en el interior de su boca. Su lengua jugó unos minutos con ella antes de decidirse por completo y permitir que se deslizara a través de su garganta. Sus muñecas temblaban un poco, sosteniendo el vaso con el líquido transparente.

-Buen chico- le dijo aquella mujer de cabellos largos y ondulados. Sus ojos profundos de un color azul brillante trataron de transmitirle un poco de alegría a su demacrada condición.

- ¿Puedes decirme cuál es tu nombre tesoro?-

No le gustaba cuando la gente se mostraba demasiado amable con él. Aquello sólo provocaba que una horrible sensación de vulnerabilidad se apoderara de su persona. Él no era como el resto de la gente. Ninguno de sus compañeros de clases podría siquiera tratar de imitarle; terminarían trastornándose sin lograr siquiera llevar su ritmo de vida.

-Draco- contestó, tajante y sin rodeos.

-¿Y un bello nombre como el tuyo posee un apellido?- su pregunta lo descolocó. Sonaba estúpido, nadie se burlaba de él. Por lo regular, la gente no le dirigía la palabra. Sin embargo, aquella señorita con delantal blanco y labios bañados en rouch rojo no parecía conocer esa faceta de su vida.

Enarcó una ceja a modo de superioridad, y en evidencia de un claro signo de sarcasmo.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué la curiosidad?-

-Por que me extraña que un chico tan atractivo como tú no tenga familiares que vengan a verlo durante el horario de visitas- sus ojos debieron de dejar en claro la sorpresa que le había provocado su respuesta. Su mirada cambió de postura hasta la ventana, los barrotes que cruzaban el cristal impedían que aquellos ojos grises con ribetes plateados lograran encontrar algún punto interesante para distraerse; y simplemente ignorarla.

"_Díselo" "Ella ha sido buena contigo Draco"_

Asintió. Aquella parte de sí mismo le estaba gritando, y él nunca tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para oponerse. Por ello quizás es que terminó en un sitio tan alejado de la sociedad.

"_Así nos dejará tranquilos Draco"_

-No recuerdo cuál era mi apellido- murmuró, despacio. Ella pareció mover un poco su labio superior. No la miró, pero por el rabiño de uno de sus ojos creyó que le mostró una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Si te lo digo podrás recordarlo después?-

-Si me lo dices claro que podré hacer eso, no soy un retrasado mental-

-Acabas de prometerlo, ten en cuenta que luego te lo preguntaré- la joven pareció escribir algo en una libreta. No quiso preguntarle, una de las facetas de sus tantas personalidades es parecer que no tomas en cuenta lo que te rodea, cuando en realidad observas y escuchas tanto, que es difícil no darse cuenta de todo lo que ocurre. Ella no era la excepción a esa regla.

Lo que sea que estuviera anotando sólo podía sentenciarlo más a esta horripilante prisión.

-Malfoy. Tu apellido es Malfoy- y cuando se lo dijo, fue como si una luz se hubiera apoderado de su mente. Draco Malfoy…definitivamente no sonaba mal. De hecho, le pareció un nombre bastante exótico.

"_Nos queda bien, Draco"_

-¿Y te gusta como suena?-

-Si-

-Para serte sincera, a mi también me gusta mucho.- Sus manos quitaron el termómetro que había colocado en su cuerpo mucho antes de que le obligara a tomarse el medicamento. Se levantó, contempló su rostro con esas linternitas molestas. Toda su mirada estaba puesta en él, de pronto se sintió invadido. Atrapado, claustrofóbico en aquella habitación con olor a desinfectante recién aplicado.

-El médico dijo que te podría dar de alta, pero para ello necesitas tener más avances tesoro.-

-Siempre he sido el mejor en lo que me propongo-

-Lo sé- sonrió. No recordaba con exactitud cuando fue la última vez que alguien le había sonreído de aquella manera. Cargada de lástima, y juró que la había detestado mucho más de lo que podría imaginar otra persona. - ¿Una fiel respuesta al apellido familiar cierto?-

"_Contesta, te está probando", la voz resonó en su cerebro. _

-Supongo- no fue lo mejor que pudo haber salido de su pequeña boca. Su expresión le logró indicar que no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

-¿Puedes decirme cómo te llamas?-

-Ya me lo preguntaste-

-Si, pero creo haberme confundido. ¿Me lo repites?-

"_Ten cuidado, es inteligente. No dejes que nos descubra"_

-Draco-

-Bueno Draco, tengo que ir a ver a otra persona. Pero no quiero irme hasta haber escuchado lo que me prometiste-

-¿Yo te prometí algo?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-

La miró dubitativo. En ese instante no escuchaba nada, no presentía nada. Unos temblores se apoderaron de sus piernas, y deseó que no se evidenciara en otra parte de su demacrado cuerpo. No estaba seguro de si sus labios estaban tiritando. Esos ojos grises se enfocaron en los suyos, y se encontró demasiado vació cuando logró reflejarse en sus orbes marinas.

-No-

-Seré más directa entonces. ¿Cuál es tu apellido Draco?-

La respuesta nunca llegó a ese confundido cerebro. Por ello no pudo pronunciar algo más satisfactorio para sí mismo.

-No sé, Black, sí, creo que mi apellido es Black-

-Te vendré a ver mañana tesoro. Creo que ya has tenidos muchas emociones por hoy- la chica se levantó, girando la cerradura de la puerta- Espero que lo puedas recordar mañana. Tu apellido es Malfoy. Toma el medicamento y podrás decírmelo.-

En un instante se encontró solo en aquella celda. No entendía por que, si se trataba de algo tan cercano, tan importante para sí mismo, no parecía tener la suficiente concordancia en lo que presentaba de vida.

…**Estando sola****, miré al cielo nocturno y ví un cometa…**

-¿Cómo está? ¿Amaneció más estable?- la voz rasposa y grave de Severus Snape ingresó en los oídos de aquella mujer de cabellos rubios. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa torcida, dirigiéndole una mirada de sarcasmo y cargada de ironía.

-Supongo que nada de lo que yo diga cambiaría su preocupación por aquel joven, que disculpe que lo diga, no tendría que seguir con vida.- la mujer movió unos papeles, garabateó unas notas y designó diversas variedades de medicamentos para los demás pacientes. Su tiempo no estaba para perderlo sólo con aquel chiquillo de acaudalada situación económica, y desagradables tradiciones familiares.- Pero para desgracia mía le diré que el estado del joven Malfoy es mejor que el de ayer. Tiene una facultad única de curación, las heridas de su piel ya están desapareciendo, claro que le quedaran unas cicatrices; pero nada que el tiempo no pueda ser capaz de curar-

-Sabe que ello no es lo que más me preocupa, yo mismo preparé las pociones para que su cuerpo y estado físico se restableciera, no me quiera ver la cara de idiota.- para infortunio de aquel hombre de ojos negros, aquella mujer que se encontraba frente de él realmente pensaba que era un idiota. Un idiota mortífago que había jugado hacia los dos bandos, a pesar de que al final de la guerra había resultado de que era de los "buenos".

-Mire, seré franca y directa. El señor Malfoy está demente, como un resultado de un síntoma post traumático de haber agonizado durante tres días sin ayuda, comida o algún ser viviente que no haya sido los cuerpos del resto de los moribundos que se encontraban junto a él. Comprenda esto por que es necesario señor Snape-

-Pero él se va a restablecer, proviene de un linaje especial. Su voluntad siempre ha conseguido lo que quiere, y sé que se curará. Usted no lo conoce siquiera, y no me hable como si fuéramos íntimos-

-No me interesa conocerlo; y lo admito, ese chico siempre ha tenido lo que quiere. El punto es que el joven Malfoy no se quiere curar. No sabe quién es, donde vive o que hace. Sus síntomas son claras muestras de psicosis, pesadillas y alucinaciones. Un diagnóstico así sólo indica una esquizofrenia paranoide. Hágase la idea de que se quedará aquí por lo que le queda de existencia-

-Sus heridas se están sanando, yo haré lo necesario para que él salga de este lugar. No trate de desafiarme.-

-Haga lo que quiera, invente pociones. Busque libros y recetas mágicas, llame a sanadores del alma, lo que quiera. Lo que está mal no es su cuerpo, es su mente. Las heridas se están yendo, pero el recuerdo siempre prevalece y es eso lo que yo debo de curar, y usted no está capacitado para ello.-

-¿Qué medicamentos le dará ahora?-

-Por ahora seguiremos el ritmo habitual, y si eso no funciona, probaremos con unos experimentales; pero usted tiene que darme el permiso. De otra manera no podré ayudar a su "ahijado".- y esa mujer escupió esas palabras con un odio indescriptible. De cierta manera agradecía que Draco no tenía noción del tiempo ni de la realidad, al menos así no podría asistir al funeral de Lucius y Narcisa.

-Llámeme cuando ello ocurra, y entonces firmaré lo necesario- y se retiró del despacho de aquella mujer con una personalidad estrambótica que descargaba todos sus rencores contra el único heredero de la familia Malfoy. El verdadero culpable no era el ex alumno de la casa de Slytherin, pero en su sangre caía la desgracia.

Después de todo había sido Lucius el asesino de la familia de la doctora, y era una verdadera paradoja el que ahora estuviera en las manos de ella el lograr salvar al hijo del hombre que le arruinó la vida.

Lo único que le atormentaba era el diagnóstico: Esquizofrenia paranoide con tendencias suicidas.

Draco había decaído en varias ocasiones, sólo esperaba que esta vez no se repitiera el incidente de hace pocas noches. Él no conocía más pócimas, no contaba con la ayuda de otros maestros por el hecho de que nunca los había necesitado, ni como educador ni como espía para la orden. Y ahora ya no le quedaba nada…

Sólo conocía un único remedio, y esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para traer a Draco a la realidad aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos…

…**Quiero ir con él ahora mismo, pero no puedo volar por los cielos…**

-¡Cállate idiota!- y el escándalo que se estaba llevando acabo dentro de aquella habitación había logrado despertar a algunos pacientes. Pero estaban tan locos como el joven que se encontraba encerrado que no les llamaba la atención. En el mundo en que vivían lo anormal era normal, y lo imposible, rutinario. La cacofonía de sonidos que se mezclaba retumbaba en las paredes y se fundían en sus oídos hasta penetrar en sus corazones. -¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!-

"_¡Huye! ¡Huye! ¡Escóndenos!"_

Sus voces interiores le decían que corriera, y que escapara. Que quizás la respuesta no estaba en lo que parecía darle aquella mujer. Que quizás su razón de vida tampoco yacía en las manos de aquel hombre que en algún momento había conocido.

"_Lo mejor es que __terminemos con esto Draco, no nos borres"_

Le dolía el cuerpo por haber estado tratando de sacar los barrotes de las ventanas, sus uñas yacían partidas y las cicatrices de sus brazos continuaban sangrando luego de haberse cortado salvajemente con uno de los resortes del roído colchón. Las sábanas blancas caían enrolladas bajo sus pies.

"_Termina con esto, él te lo quitó todo. Él tiene la culpa. ¡__Él los mató!"_

-¡Pero no sé como hacerlo!- y gritaba a esos seres que sus ojos contemplaban y que nadie más que sus orbes vidriosos podrían vislumbrar. No había espejos en su habitación, no había ningún tipo de vidrio alcanzable. Sólo barrotes y más barrotes, puertas cerradas con llave y privado de cualquier libertad.

-¡Yo no lo maté! ¡Yo no quise que se fuera!-

"_Lucius nos dejó, él nos entregó… ¡Luego se suicidó al ver a nuestra madre moribunda!"_

-¡No! ¡Yo no lo maté! ¡Yo no la maté!- y su cuerpo se convulsionaba en el piso, con sus piernas adoloridas y cansadas. Con su espalda arqueándose por los espasmos de las contracciones. Sus dedos temblando, su frente sudando. Su mirada hinchada de tanto llorar, y su realidad quebrándose en cada segundo en que comprendía que ya no le quedaba nada.

-¡Sáquenme! ¡Viene por mí, viene por mí!- y por más que gritaba, por más que golpeaba esa puerta ésta no se movía ni un ápice. Por más que suplicaba con todas sus fuerzas nadie venía, nadie había venido en las noches pasadas, y nadie tampoco vendría esta noche. Ninguna era diferente, ninguna era parecida. Ahí, atrapado en su mundo de pesadillas todo era irreal, y era todo lo que tenía. Tan irreal que le dolía, tan real que le atormentaba…

"_¡Hazlo! ¡Queremos dejar de sufrir, si no lo haces él vendrá y nos matará!"_

-¡No quiero morir!-

"_Nos ha encontrado Draco, nos está esperando; y no podremos protegerte"_

-¡Déjenme salir!-

"_¡Por ahí no, por ahí no. Al otro lado, debajo de la cama. Ahí estaremos a salvo" _

Sin entender realmente por qué obedecía, pero las voces se escuchaban más seguras que él mismo. Ellas le cuidaban, y le guiaban. Le decían lo que tenía que hacer, y no las cuestionaba. Si no el señor oscuro lo mataría, como lo había hecho con su padre. O si no terminaría suicidándose como lo había hecho su madre…

A él ya no le quedaban opciones.

Sus ojos ya no veían la habitación, sólo el terreno adornado por las piedrecillas que le habían destrozado la piel y que le habían desgarrado la carne. Sólo sentía sus uñas como en aquella ocasión en que se le quebraron los huesos. Sólo escuchaba su corazón como en ese momento, en que su cuerpo había dejado de respirar. El paro que recibió lo había dejado en un estado catatónico, y su mente había muerto por casi tres días en lo que todo le parecía horripilantemente sepulcral.

Los gusanos se estaban comiendo su resto de piel muerta, y sólo podía percibir los latidos de los mismos moribundos que yacían juntos a él. En esa pila de cadáveres de guerra, aullando, y convulsionándose de dolor.

-¡Ya no quiero morir!- y en ese acto desesperado se metió bajo la cama, corrió rápidamente hasta chocar con las baldosas heladas, sus pies sin nada que les cubriera, se rasmillaban por el roce, por culpa de la velocidad que efectuaba contra el piso. Sus manos tiritaron, arrancaron la sábana y se la colocó en el cuello creando un improvisado nudo alrededor de su garganta. El aire tenía que irse, tenía que salir. ¡Tenía que irse para que el lord oscuro no lo asesinara!

"_¡Ayúdanos Draco!"_

Y acto seguido se ahorcó con la sábana, esperando que la muerte se lo llevara y lo acogiera con sus amplios y fuertes brazos.

…**Si tuviese la oportunidad de convertirme en cometa…**

-¡Una camilla! ¡Rápido, aún está vivo!- los enfermeros gritaban desesperados por aquel paciente que se convulsionaba en cada escalofriante segundo. Sus ojos desorbitados miraban todo, miraban nada. Los miles de colores ingresaban por sus pupilas y le cegaban la visión. Su lengua se movía encolerizada dentro de su boca, y sus manos, inútiles al estar amarradas a la camilla, se partían por el contacto con el aire.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco!- Severus Snape corría entre la gente, confundido con el espectáculo que estaba presenciando en el hospital psiquiátrico.

-¡No se acerque! ¡Aquí sólo está estorbando!- y nuevamente aquella mujer había colocado una barrera entre él y su sobrino. ¡Sólo quería llegar hasta él!

-¡Usted dijo que estaba mejorándose!-

-¡Dije que físicamente estaba restablecido! ¡Pero entiéndalo de una vez, su sobrino está traumatizado!- y dicho esto la doctora le arrancó la polera blanca del pecho del chico de cabellos albinos. Su torso desnudo lucía rígido, y su pecho no se movía por la falta de aire.

-¡Ahora!- la máquina cayó sobre su pecho, y Severus contempló como el cuerpo de su mejor alumno de pociones brincaba por culpa de los choques eléctricos. El registro de su corazón bajaba. ¡No le estaban ayudando!

-¡Sus latidos están en sesenta!- la mujer volvió a cargar, presionó, cargó, presionó. Draco se movía llevado por las ondas eléctricas.

En su mente todo lo que percibía era muerte, hedor a cuerpos putrefactos…y él todo lo que quería era que ello desapareciera.

-¡Una más!- y ese choque, ese golpe retumbó por el pasillo y logró que se tensaran los músculos de Severus. Los ojos de Draco estaban opacos y vacíos. Dentro de su mente no lograba comprender por qué le había tenido que pasar a él.

Draco estaba comportándose como si hubiera caído muchos años en la prisión de Azkaban, enloquecido y encolerizado había decidido acabar con su vida. En un acto de librarse de aquellas pesadillas que le perseguían con cada día y noche.

-Tiene pulso, su cuello no se quebró por la presión ejercida por el torniquete. Por desgracia suya, seguirá vivo un tiempo más- la mujer se retiró. Lo enfermeros se dispusieron a guardar los implementos de rescate. Draco ahora se encontraba postrado en la camilla, con el cuerpo apretado y el pecho caliente. Con su nariz picándole por el olor a carne chamuscada, aunque la realidad era que sus sentidos estaban desorientados por los sedantes y los fármacos. Sus voces interiores no hablaban, no le gritaban. Y se sentía terriblemente perdido. A su alrededor todo era una espeluznante dimensión de la que quería escapar.

-Lo siento, pero tendremos que mandarlo a la celda de aislamiento por veinte y cuatro horas-

-¿¡Cómo se le ha ocurrido!?-

-Tiene que aprender a no volver a hacerlo, de otra forma seguirá tratando de suicidarse-

-¡Pero debe de haber otra forma!-

-Es lo que debemos hacer-

-¡Doctora!- el enfermero de turno le gritó a la mujer. El joven que parecía convaleciente y moribundo había tenido un fugaz momento de vida, y de llama latente dentro de su cuerpo. A tal punto que le golpeó el brazo al enfermero al tratar de amarrarle las piernas y las muñecas.

-¡Suéltenme!-

-¡Estado crítico!-

"_¡No nos dejes solos Draco!"_

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-Aún quiere morir-

"_¡Golpéalo! ¡Corre, corre!"_

-¡Sédenlo!-

-¡No me maten! ¡No me maten!- y ver a su sobrino en tal estado lo destruyó, lo desarmó para que se diera cuenta por fin de que sí necesitaría la ayuda de ese chico. Lo había llamado, y llegaría en unos minutos; pero había elegido el peor día y circunstancia para que lo viera.

-¡Sujétenle las piernas! ¡Las muñecas ténsenlas! ¡Cuidado con la cabeza!- todo era un desastre. Así no quería que estuviera Draco, así no.

En ese instante un chico de cabellera azabache ingresó por la puerta principal. No había venido por voluntad propia, no había venido por que le interesara el problema. No tenía intenciones de quedarse.

-¡¡No quiero morir!! ¡Me están quemando!-

No le interesaba lo que ocurriera con esa vida desde el final de la guerra, y no se dejaría amenazar por el que había sido alguna vez su profesor de pociones.

-¡¡Suéltenme!!-

Y a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar estremecerse en el piso cuando contempló con sus propios ojos la gravedad de la situación de Draco Malfoy, y se arrepintió por todo lo que había pensado decirle.

Y creyó morir en el instante en que el chico de cabellera plateada se dejó caer en el piso, inconciente, mareado por los sedantes y amarrado a una camisa de fuerza. Con las lágrimas escurriendo por sus ojos y mezclándose con la sangre de sus maltratadas muñecas.

…**Sé que me iría volando cruzando el cielo…**

**-**¿Aislamiento?- la voz del chico dorado de Griffindor no sonaba muy convencida. De hecho nada de lo que estaba sucediendo le parecía parte de su mundo. La guerra había terminado, la gente ya no tenía que esconderse para ser asesinada. En el mundo actual las profecías no eran preocupaciones, ni rivalidades de sangre, ni tampoco algo en lo que creer.

Él había tenido sentimientos encontrados por la carta que le había entregado su novia. Este era un capítulo que ambos habían pensado dejar atrás, como una simple huella…un recuerdo que les había quitado sus identidades, sus vidas, amigos y seres amados. Ellos no estaban dispuestos a volver a enfrentarse a ese pasado; y el hecho de que su antiguo profesor de pociones le hubiera citado para hablar de ello los había disgustado. Si Malfoy estaba en ese problema al que él se refería era una blasfemia, un numerito para evitar lo inevitable: la sentencia a muerte designada en Azkaban dentro de treinta y un días.

Y él había venido a decírselo en su cara, escupirle las verdades con todo el rencor que le había quedado dentro de su corazón. Él había perdido mucho, y al mismo tiempo había ganado una familia. Una persona que lo quería y unos padres que estuvieron con él desde que cruzó aquel andén, hace más de diez años.

¡Pero jamás creyó, ni por un instante, que realmente le estuvieran hablando con la verdad!

-Ella cree que es necesario, de otra forma Draco tratará de hacerlo nuevamente. Cada noche que transcurre aquí encuentra un nuevo método.-

-¡No lo pueden encerrar! ¿Qué clase de hospital es este?- no le había temblado la voz desde aquella ocasión, en que su padrino se había dejado asesinar para salvarle. No había sentido tanta impotencia desde que Albus Dumbledore había fallecido. -¿No pueden ayudarle los aurores? ¡Se curaría con magia!-

-Esa mujer no cree en la magia, ella fue víctima de un ataque embestido por las fuerzas del lado oscuro a su familia. Para ella representamos un peligro, a pesar de que también corre el lazo mágico por sus venas y arterias-

-¿El ministerio no conoce la situación de Malfoy?, de otra manera le darán muerte dentro de un mes…-

-¿Acaso crees que el ministerio tendría compasión de un heredero de la familia de Draco? ¿De un miembro del bando oscuro? ¿Del hijo de uno de los hombres que, a pesar de todo, fue uno de los seguidores más fieles del Lord?- Severus repuso una mirada de cinismo. Por lo que veía, el joven Potter seguía siendo tan imbécil como siempre. - Lo primero que expondrían como testimonio es que mi sobrino está realizando todo esto para no ser juzgado y se le pueda conceder la libertad bajo incompetencia de su estado mental-

Un golpe bajo le acaban de azotar a Harry en su cuerpo. De hecho todos pensaban que ello era lo que ocurría. Ron lo había alentado con sus reclamos y gritos, y sus demás amigos le habían dicho que sólo perdería su tiempo.

-Además…no se puede curar con magia. Yo le he dado cuanta poción he creado, y el único método sería borrándole los recuerdos que posee de lo acontecido; pero el ver a Draco, sin identidad sería peor que verlo encerrado aquí.-

-¿No recordaría nada?-

-Nada, sólo sería un cuerpo inerte de sí mismo. Estaría perdido todos los días, sin saber quien es o que había hecho. Y cada vez querría encontrar la respuesta y cuando logre hacerlo el choque que presentaría en respuesta a su realidad lo volvería a traer aquí, debido a alguna conducta suicida. Este es un hospital psiquiátrico Potter, y si Draco cayó aquí es por que necesita ayuda-

-¿Entonces si no se puede curar por qué me trajo a mí?-

-No tenía a nadie más a quien llamar- y era una verdad cruel, cargada de todo su pesar. Los amigos de Draco habían muerto, algunos desaparecidos, y otros simplemente se habían marchado. -Necesito que te quedes tres días, sólo eso voy a requerir de tu parte. Draco tiene leves momentos fugaces de conciencia, pero es esporádica; no se va a sanar y no pretendo que tú lo sanes-

-¿Qué quiere que haga entonces?-

-Sólo quiero verlo, por un segundo, como el Draco que yo crié. Si logras eso te perdonaré por lo que tu padre me hizo padecer, y saldré de tu vida para siempre-

Severus se levantó, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta del pasillo. Harry contempló que todas esas puertas poseían un grosor considerable, las manillas se manejaban con llaves grandes; y había algunos pacientes deambulando por los corredores.

-Eso es lo que será Draco si no se cura, lo que creo que es más cercano de su realidad de lo que podría ser cualquier otra cosa- y Harry realmente sintió algo escocerle sus entrañas. Esas personas hablaban solas, gritaban, reían y lloraban, todo al mismo tiempo. Bailaban y reclamaban. Todos los delirios se mezclaban en uno solo. Imaginar a Draco así, no fue nunca uno de sus más hermosos sueños.

-Esa habitación será para ti esta noche, pero si no puedes dormir ve a la mía. Queda a unos dos pasillos hacia la izquierda-

-¿Por qué piensa que no podré dormir?-

-Por que la celda de aislamiento queda junto a la tuya, y Draco no duerme por las noches-

-¿Cómo?-

-En la celda de aislamiento, lo único que puede hacer es llorar-

…**Seguro que te alcanzaría en ese rayo de luz ****momentáneo…**

_-¡Papá!-_ esa voz llevaba gritando de hace tres horas. Era insoportable, los sollozos de Draco le habían despertado de hace mucho, mucho tiempo; pero los gritos no habían sido previstos. Pensar que estaba solo, encerrado, y perdido en el supuesto mundo que Severus le había explicado un poco.

_-¡Yo no quiero morir! ¡Sáquenme! ¡Está oscuro!-_por más que se tapaba con las almohadas de esa improvisada camilla no lograba dejar de oírle. Severus le había dicho que podía cambiarse de habitación si le importunaba, pero eso significaba que Snape vendría a la pieza en la que se encontraba él. Tendría que escucharle gritar y llorar, y ello era mucho más escalofriante de lo que pensaba.

Si Harry se encontrara en la situación de Draco, sabía que sus amigos le apoyarían; pero el rubio aparentemente estaba solo.

_-¡__¿Alguien me escucha?! ¡Está oscuro!-_ ya no lo soportó más. Se levantó, movió la perilla lo más suave que pudo, deslizándose por el pasillo para que los médicos y enfermeras no le vieran.

Pero Harry nunca había estado en un hospital psiquiátrico, por eso no tenía idea de que siempre hay una enfermera de turno, en un puesto con teléfono y medicamentos.

-¿Sabe que no puede andar a estas horas joven? Necesito que regrese de inmediato a su cuarto-

-Disculpe, pero los gritos no me dejaban dormir, y creí que necesitaba algo-

-Siempre es así la primera noche. Por lo general hablan bajo, pero es la primera ocasión que le toca al joven de la habitación treinta y siete el aislamiento. No es algo muy fácil de enfrentar, créame-

-¿Y usted no va a hacer nada?-

-¿Acaso debería?, el aislamiento es para que se enfrenten a sí mismos y se desahoguen todo lo que puedan. Hasta que se den cuenta de que por más que griten, lloren o supliquen no saldrán de ahí; y deben ser capaces de entender cual de todas sus conductas los llevó a ese castigo. Una vez que lo entienden tratan de evitar volver a caer en ello para no regresar a sus tinieblas-

-Es un método muy cruel, más que remedio parece represión-

-¿Cruel en un sitio donde nada es lo que parece?, discúlpenme, pero usted es demasiado "normal" para poder comprenderlo.-

-¿Puedo acercarme?, cuando llegué vi una rendija en la puerta. Supongo que algo de luz le llega en ese sitio-

-Está prohibido cualquier contacto con un paciente mientras se encuentre en aislamiento, pero el chico me cae bien así que supongo que lo permitiré.-

-Gracias-

-Ah, señor Potter, si le grita o le amenaza de muerte no se sorprenda. Es normal en su diagnóstico- Harry necesitaba verle, sólo un segundo. Severus le había dicho que le necesitaba unos días más, pero si no se convencía primero de que no era una treta nunca podría colocar toda su voluntad en ayudarle. Pero el ver lo que él vio; lo dejó perplejo. Con los movimientos detenidos en los barrotes de la rendija, la cual sólo chocaba con algunas de las hebras de Malfoy.

_-¡Por favor! ¡Ya entendí! ¡No volverá a pasar!-_

Esas piernas estaban arrodilladas, y su cuerpo acurrucado como un gato. Con la cabeza estirada en el piso helado. Las manos chocando con la muralla a medida que trataba de salir.

El muro era duro, y él contemplaba como trataba de hacerle unos rasguños con sus ya malgastadas uñas.

_-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Por favor!-_

La luz no le llegaba, no le iluminaba lo suficiente. Antes Malfoy adoraba la oscuridad, porque camuflaba sus movimientos. Era ágil, pero lo que le mostraban sus ojos era el cuerpo desnutrido de un chico de cabellos largos y desparramados. Con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, los labios moreteados y secos.

Eso…que él observaba no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que él recordaba.

_-¡Sé que puedes verme! ¡Lo sé por que escucho tus latidos! ¡Sácame!-_

Eso era imposible.

-Lo que él oye son los latidos de su propio corazón, tiende a confundir las cosas- la enfermera le había hablado desde el puesto, y ella continuaba como sí nada. Leyendo una revista de lo más tranquila. – Oye voces, aunque no quiere admitirlo-

_-¡Me estoy quemando! ¡__Él vendrá y me matará! ¡Me ahogo!-_

-¿Qué está diciendo?-

-Por lo que pude averiguar, dado que yo soy la enfermera que le cuida, su cuerpo fue encontrado entre los restos de las cenizas de entre los de sus compañeros. Tenía la piel chamuscada y los pulmones casi reventados. Lo que está diciendo ahora es producto de alguna alucinación que está experimentando-

-¿Y no puede hacer nada?-

-No puedo entrar en su mente, puedo desequilibrarlo, más de lo que se encuentra claro. La persona de la que habla desgraciadamente no sabemos quién es. Suponemos que su padrino sabe, pero no ha querido brindarnos de esa información.- La mujer dejó su revista, marcó unos números y se acercó hasta Harry. - ¿Ya has visto suficiente? Porque necesito que te vayas en este instante, su padrino viene a quedarse con él ahora-

-¿Severus? ¿Y qué hace?-

-Lo único que una persona cuerda podría hacer en su lugar: escucharle, y rogar por que a la mañana siguiente aún no haya tenido las fueras suficientes para volver a tratar de suicidarse-

…**Haría brillar tu presente y todo tu cielo…**

"_Despierta Draco"_

Sus voces interiores le gritaban, le hablaban a diferentes ritmos y volúmenes. El sonido se volvía molesto, pero la pesadez de sus ojos era mucho más escalofriante. No tenía fuerzas para moverse, no sentía los brazos. No podía tampoco mover las piernas.

Apenas podía articular los huesos de sus manos, y su boca se encontraba seca.

"_¡Tienes que moverte, si no terminaremos como ellos!"_

Eso él nunca podría superarlo, recordaba perfectamente la sensación de agonía que se había apoderado de su alma. La desesperación al tratar de escapar y de esconderse…la humillación que había sufrido cuando todos le dieron la espalda. Su familia había sido manchada y ahora él cargaba con la culpa.

Necesitaba beber algo, sus labios le quemaban por las heridas, y su paladar sólo percibía el sabor de su propia sangre.

-Es una bonita mañana tesoro, abriré las cortinas- la voz de la enfermera que le venía a visitar ingresó por sus oídos. Algo de cordura venía a su mente, recordándole un poco lo atolondrada que se había vuelto su existencia.

-A…agua…- apenas salió la palabra de sus labios. Todo le dolía, y sabía que no había caso en gastar sus energías en tratar de liberarse. Esta vez habían recurrido a la camisa. Las amarras le rasmillaban la piel de sus tobillos, y sus brazos no se acostumbraban a tal posición. Se sentía como un animal enjaulado.

"_Nos tratan__ como basura Draco, no entienden lo que nosotros sí"_

Quería que se callaran, pero sin ellas se sentía solo; impotente. Ellas le cuidaban, le guiaban y si desaparecieran todo dejaría de tener sentido en su atormentada cabeza.

-¡Oh! Es una alegría que te encuentres conciente. No te preocupes querido, hoy traje a otra persona para que nos ayude; cualquier cosa que necesites se lo pides a él-

-Quiero agua, y quiero luz…- era natural sus demandas, especialmente la segunda después de haber pasado por el aislamiento; donde ni siquiera tenía ventanas para poder ver la luna.

-De acuerdo tesoro, deja que llame a tu nuevo enfermero. Él te cuidará en estos dos días en que yo me tendré que ausentar.-

"_Draco nos está abandonado, nos deja como todos los demás"_

-¿No vas a volver verdad?-

-No tesoro, es que mi madre se encuentra muy enferma y necesito verla antes de que ya no pueda despertar-

-¿Pero vas a volver?-

-Sí tesoro, ahora déjame acomodar tus almohadas.- la mujer levantó un poco a Draco, dejando su cuello derecho y su espalda recta. El rubio no se encontraba cómodo, la camisa volvía torpes sus movimientos.-

-¿Puede sacarme esto? Me duele-

-No puedo tesoro, pero puedo aflojarla un poco si te parece- algo es algo pensó el rubio. –Bueno, voy por el nuevo. Espero que te portes bien, es su primer día-

El rubio escuchó los pasos de la enfermera regresando a la habitación. Las cortinas corridas le mostraban una bonita salida de sol, y su respiración se había relajado al sentirse liberado de la presión que ejercía la camisa sobre sus costillas. –Draco, salúdalo. Se llama Harry y viene a cuidarte-

Los latidos de Draco se descompusieron y sintió que todo le dio vueltas.

"_¡Corre! ¡Viene a entregarnos! ¡Corre!"_

Sus manos se tensaron y sus piernas temblaron a medida que la enfermera se acercaba con el chico de cabellera azabache. Su espalda se arqueó; producto de un espasmo que había percibido al tratar de salir de la cama.

"_¡Huye! ¡Huye!"_

Sus uñas se estamparon en su carne, tratando de liberarse de la camisa. Sus huesos crujieron, hasta que las amarras que sujetaban a sus piernas cedieron completamente.

"_¡__Nos viene a matar!" "¡Se viene a vengar por lo de Albus!"_

-¡No me entregues! ¡No me mates! – al liberarse, Draco había rodado por la cama. Lanzándose en estampida hacia el cuerpo de Harry, y provocando que éste cayera hasta el piso. La enferma salió de la habitación a toda velocidad para conseguir un sedante.

-¡Cálmate! ¡No vengo a nada de eso!-

-¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Yo no fui! ¡Yo no lo maté!- Harry sentía el peso del cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo, y sus uñas enterrándose, a medida que la camisa cedía de su parte superior. Las piernas de Malfoy le golpeaban en las suyas. Y le faltó el aire cuado el rubio le mandó una patada en su estómago. -¡Por favor! ¡No me odies! ¡No me dejes así!-

"_¡Mátalo!"_

-¡Déjame! ¡Me estás ahogando!-

"_¡Si haces esto nos condenaran de por vida!"__ "¡Dejémoslo Draco!"_

-¡Draco suéltame!- escuchar como salió su nombre de esa boca, cargada de desesperación…provocó que se le aguaran los ojos. Provocó que se le tensaran los brazos, y que todo se rompiera a su alrededor.

-¡Yo no quería que ella muriera!...yo no quería que él se fuera… ¡Yo no quería que me odiaras!- y el rubio suplicaba, temblaba. Se mordía los labios, se convulsionaba sobre el cuerpo del moreno; y se le perdía la mirada. Contemplando la silueta de una capa negra que no se encontraba en ese lugar; pero que navegaba en los oscuros y recónditos lugares de su memoria.

Y sentía como se le quemaba el brazo, en aquel sitio en que tendría que estar la cicatriz; pero que nunca alcanzó a ser marcado.

-¡No te odio! ¡No mataste a nadie! ¡Lo sé!-

-¡Mientes!- y depositó toda su fuerza en ese puño, ahora liberado, donde le golpeó violentamente la cara. Harry sintió el dolor, el estremecimiento navegar por sus nervios, y la potencia en que latía su corazón. -¡Él está aquí, tú lo trajiste! ¡No te quiero ver! ¡Tú lo trajiste!-

-¡Basta Draco, lo vas a matar!- la voz de Severus Snape llegó como un choque de adrenalina. La enfermera sujetó uno de los brazos de Draco, a medida que su padrino trataba de liberar las manos del cuello de Harry, para que no siguiera asfixiándolo.

-¡Suéltalo!-

-¡Déjame, déjame! ¡El lo trajo hasta mí! ¡El tiene la culpa!- la inyección perforó la carne pálida de ese brazo delgado. El rubio sintió como el líquido descendió por sus venas, mezclándose con su sangre. Sintió sus músculos débiles, a medida que iba perdiendo las fuerzas para seguir sobre Harry. Percibió como se le cansaban los párpados, y todo se le iba volviendo oscuro…

-¡No…no quiero!... ¡Yo no quiero dormir!...- sus reflejos se volvieron torpes, al llevar su cuerpo hasta el piso; percibió el frío de la cerámica en el instante en que se desmayaba por el sedante.

Harry contempló como los enfermeros agarraban al rubio, subiéndolo hasta la cama en la que antes había estado sentado.

Como una luz muy brillante recordó lo que le había dicho el profesor de pociones antes de que ingresara a la habitación del rubio.

_-Profesor Snape…- Harry se encontraba con el viejo hombre de cabellos azabaches bebiendo un poco de leche. La comida que se servía en el hospital no era de lujo, pero contenía los suficientes nutrientes para ayudar a la dieta de los pacientes. –El hombre que Malfoy grita en casi todos sus ataques… ¿es Voldemort verdad?-_

Harry observó como el rubio tenía la mirada fija en el techo, pero contemplando algo que seguramente no estaba en ese sitio, al menos no de forma corpórea. Los enfermeros se movían con velocidad, a medida que le aprisionaban las manos y las piernas con amarras hasta los barrotes de la cama.

_-Sí, a diferencia tuya, Draco no tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para enfrenarlo. Draco ni siquiera pudo cumplir con la orden designada por el lord oscuro, tú sabes esa historia…- y por ello mismo había acarreado tantos rencores contra ese hombre que se encontraba junto a él en aquella mesa. – Pero el Lord lo descubrió, la orden inmediata es que si no se lleva a cabo los planes del amo se efectúe la tortura, hasta que el iniciado demuestre que tiene las agallas de superar la muerte y las recriminaciones.- _

Los ojos grises de Malfoy seguían fijos, saltando de vez en cuando por todos lados. No sentía nada debido a los calmantes, y tampoco podía ver nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Dentro de su mente, Harry estaba seguro que no había un hospital, no habían amarras, ni tratamientos. Quizás lo que veía era a sus padres…

_-¿Lo torturaron?-_

Él había estado huyendo de sus miedos, tratando de aparentar que nada ocurría. El Lord nunca había existido, y su novia prefería pensar en la muerte de uno de sus hermanos como si se hubiera tratado de algo natural. Nunca había llorado como se debía a su padrino, y los momentos que tuvo de depresión marcaron su vida; formando que los acontecimientos ocurrieran como habían ocurrido. Pero él había preferido echarle la culpa al resto, y muchas veces había actuado según sus impulsos; pero no había pensado que en el bando de Voldemort también había personas, que tenían vida, familia; y que quizás también estaban entre la espada y la pared. Los Malfoy eran el mejor ejemplo…donde Lucius había resultado ser un miembro de la orden…

Draco ahora temblaba, sus labios tiritaban sepulcralmente sobre su cara.

_-Existe una forma de tortura más eficiente que las golpizas o el daño físico señor Potter. __El Lord atacó la mente de Draco, la torturó de tal forma que mi sobrino huyó y se intentó suicidar la primera vez. Asesinó a Lucius, Narcisa se suicidó, enloquecida. Blaise y Pansy desaparecieron, y muchas más personas valiosas para Draco se fueron…-_

Frente a los ojos de Harry, este era el resultado del tormento del Lord. Draco dejó liberar un suspiro prolongado, el cual llegó hasta el alma del moreno; sacudiéndolo. Y al ver como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla blanquecina Harry sintió la necesidad de salir de esa habitación, corriendo desesperado por el pasillo a medida que sus propias lágrimas eran liberadas de sus ojos.

Malfoy estaba enfermo, y él no podía hacer nada por ayudarle…pero trataría de traerlo de vuelta, aunque fuera por un minuto.

…**Si tuviera la oportunidad de convertirme en cometa…**

-¿Seguro que quieres volver a intentarlo?-

-Sí, le prometí que me quedaría otro día; pero no creo lograr que Malfoy se estabilice, no al menos hoy. Por eso… me quedaré hasta que lo logre-

-¿Qué dice tu novia?-

-No le he hablado del tema, ella no quiere saber nada de la guerra ni de lo que ha ocurrido.- y era perfectamente entendible. Para Harry en cambio, ya era el momento de cambiar la página. Ya no quería vivir fingiendo que nada ocurría, ya no quería seguir viviendo con miedo; y no dejaría que Malfoy siguiera como hasta ahora. Sucumbiendo sin que una mano le agarre hasta la realidad.

-Este es el medicamento que le dan a Draco, procura que se lo tome. Esta es la receta, las horas de visitas, y las instrucciones de su doctora y enfermera-

-Gracias- Harry se levantó, dirigiéndose hasta la recámara de Malfoy. Al llegar a la puerta sintió como le pesaba el corazón. Si Draco volvía a lanzarse sobre él como el día anterior, no sabría que hacer. No tenía la fuerza para quitárselo, por que no podía pelear con alguien que ni siquiera sabía en que año estaban.

Suspiró, tratando de sacar toda su fortaleza en el instante en que la perilla de la puerta se movió.

Lo primero que contempló fue la silueta del rubio recostada en la cama. Aún tenía las amarras de los brazos, y parecía completamente dormido.

Abrió la ventana para que ingresara un poco de aire, y corrió las cortinas para que entrara un poco de la tenue luz del sol.

Lo primero que decía en la hoja era la hora del medicamento, y eso significaba que tendría que despertar al rubio para que se lo tomara.

-A…agua…- la voz del rubio le penetró en su pecho. Y sintió miedo, por que tendría que acercarse para dársela…

-Vamos, deja que te ayude a levantarte- trató de que su voz no sonara temblorosa. Trató de que sus manos no temblaran a medida que iba soltando las amarras de las muñecas, no soltaría la de las piernas. Tenía que estar seguro de que Malfoy no lo atacaría. – Te pondré estas almohadas aquí, para que no se te tense el cuello…- Harry había sentido como el rubio lo estudiaba con aquellos ojos grises y penetrantes. Había sentido como el cuerpo del albino se estremecía. Los dedos de las manos de Draco temblaban en los barrotes de la cama.

-Me llamo Harry y soy el enfermero de turno este día. Mucho gusto en conocerte Draco-

-¿Y la señorita Angelina?- al parecer Malfoy estaba estable. Snape le había dicho que tenía momentos de conciencia, pero que eran momentos tan cortos como fugaces. Según lo que pudo distinguir en esos ojos, no lo conocía.

-Tuvo que ir a visitar a su madre, pero espero que yo te agrade lo suficiente para que nos podamos llevar bien hoy-

-Quiero agua…por favor…- Harry se tensó. Draco tenía una extraña personalidad, y su voz siempre había sido rasposa y altanera. Ahora todo lo que veía era un niño lastimado, y perdido en algún rincón de su inexistente realidad.

Harry fue por la jarra de agua, y de inmediato sacó el remedio para dárselo.

_-"Siempre pide agua- le había dicho Snape ese mismo día.- Estuvo agonizando mucho tiempo, sin nada que beber ni comer. Los psiquiatras lo tomaron como una respuesta a esa sensación reprimida por su cerebro"-_

-Draco necesito que abras la boca, la señorita Angelina me dejó el horario de tu medicamento-

-¿Si me lo tomo luego podré ir afuera?-

-No estoy seguro de que podamos, tenemos que cumplir las indicaciones de tu enfermera. Pero al finalizar podemos salir…-

-Me parece un trato justo- Harry depositó la pastilla en la boca del rubio, y luego le dejó beber toda el agua que pudiera. La garganta del rubio mostraba toda la cantidad que estaba ingiriendo…y Harry se imaginó el infierno en el que estuvo el rubio metido, sin poder salir, y sin que alguien le ayudara.

-Bueno, voy a revisar tu boca.-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Por que no quiero que me engañes, sé que escondes las pastillas bajo tu lengua. Si no te las tomas seguirás oyendo esas voces Draco…-

-Yo no escucho voces- y también sabía que lo negaba, aunque por sus actos todo indicaba que sí. El diagnostico era bastante claro.

-¿Vas a llevarme a pasear?-

-Primero hay que asearte, he conseguido una orden para que te pueda quitar esas amarras; pero tienes que prometerme que no tratarás de escapar. ¿Puedes hacer eso Draco?-

-Sí-

-Bien- Harry le quitó las ataduras de sus piernas. Lo primero que hizo Draco fue acariciarse los tobillos…hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de libre. Harry se le encogió el corazón, al tiempo que le ayudaba al rubio a pararse y colocarlo en la silla de ruedas.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir caminando?-

-Por que te lastimaste el pie ayer, prefiero no agravar tu herida-

Dentro de la mente de Draco nada de lo que le dijo le sonaba coherente. De hecho, no tenía conciencia de los días anteriores.

-¿Ataqué a la señorita Angelina ayer?-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Por que no recuerdo que pasó ayer…y eso significa que me dieron un sedante…- al parecer, Malfoy algo tenía de cordura después de los ataques. Snape le había dicho que así respondía a los medicamentos. Los sedantes lo privaban de momentos escalofriantes, pero que también le quitaban segundos de su realidad.

-No Draco, ella se fue a ver a su madre…ella-

-Llévame afuera, no quiero saber nada- y ese tono, con tal superioridad provocó que Harry respondiera la orden. Algo quedaba de Draco dentro de ese cuerpo, pero era muy escaso. Como una versión bastante alejada de si mismo. Algo había de ese antiguo compañero de clases, pero continuaba dormido por los ataques de Voldemort.

Luego de que Severus y otra enfermera aseara a Draco, Harry lo llevó al salón donde se encontraban los demás pacientes.

-Espero que tengas apetito, la cocinera se esforzó bastante- Draco no tenía apetito, ese chico le recordaba algo escalofriante y que no deseaba recordar; pero por culpa del medicamento que se había tomado no lo recordaba. No escucha a sus voces gritándole para que estuviera alerta. No sabía porqué se sentía tan vacío y nostálgico el ambiente que se formaba entre ellos.

-¿Hoy me toca la sesión?- preguntó el rubio tratando de mover una cuchara. Sus dedos estaban huesudos, y sus reflejos todavía estaban entorpecidos, los efectos de los sedantes y de las demás inyecciones aún no se iban de su organismo. –Por que no tengo ganas de asistir en realidad…-

-No, la sesión de hoy la decidieron posponer. La tendrás mañana, como ha quedado designado por la señorita Angelina-

-¿Y qué voy a hacer entonces? No quiero quedarme encerrado otra vez…- Harry no tenía en realidad más cosas que ver de la guía. Sabía que tenía la sesión, los remedios de la tarde, la televisión; y luego los sedantes. Pero no iba a desperdiciar los únicos momentos en que Draco prácticamente no enloquecía con su muerte.

-Te llevaré afuera- Harry se levantó, y retiró el resto de comida. El rubio le quedó mirando extrañado.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que te había prometido que lo haría- el rubio sintió que algo se armaba en su dañado cerebro. Algo nítido, pero que todavía no sabía cómo juntarlo.

"_Sale de aquí cara rajada, este lugar no es para personas como tú"_

Algo…era algo que tenía dentro de si, pero que se le escapaba a todos sus sentidos. Era algo que sus voces trataban de apagar cada vez que tenía esa sensación.

"_Alguna vez tendrás que aprender a terminar una poción sin ser tan inútil San Potter"_

Y era ese algo lo que le molestaba en todo su corazón, por que no podía determinar que era.

-Vamos afuera entonces, Harry-

…**Sé que me quedaría a tu lado para siempre…**

"_¿Acaso no puedes caminar sin caerte__ Potter? ¡Oh, perdona! No te ví" _

En la silla, Draco se movía inconcientemente. Durante los minutos que Harry se había demorado en sacarle de la institución y llevarle al jardín, el rubio había estado teniendo cortos periodos de somnolencia.

Todos eran parecidos a los anteriores, donde las palabras se mezclaban y se volvían in entendibles. Donde las voces se juntaban y no se oía en realidad nada definido, donde sólo quedaban sus recuerdos.

Donde venía eso que él necesitaba y rápidamente como llegaba se iba.

-¿Draco?- el moreno le observaba con cuidado, temiendo que en cualquier segundo tuviera algún ataque. Por ello había salido con un sedante y le había avisado a Snape. El cual estaría cerca del patio por si ocurría algún incidente.

"_¿Por qué siempre me tiene que tocar contigo? ¿Acaso no tienes a nadie más a quien fastidiar__?"_

-Disculpa…me dormí- y aún no se acostumbraba a esa personalidad tan tranquila y amable que había adquirido en el hospital. Como respuesta a sus choques con la realidad había desarrollado otra parte de sí mismo. Una a la cual Harry no podía mirar directamente por que todo lo que veía en él era el vacío.

-Tienes que aprovechar este momento, por que no creo que te permitan venir al patio muy seguido-

-De hecho no me dejan salir…- Harry ayudó al rubio a levantarse, las piernas tiritaban al moverse. Con los dedos entumecidos por el frío que había caído de la nada, pero por suerte llevaba una bufanda que le cubría el cuello. Sus manos estaban heladas; pero la sensación le agradaba al rubio por que le mostraba que estaba vivo y que aún corría algo de sangre por su corazón.

-¿Me llevas al árbol?- el rubio le apuntó un árbol alto que se encontraba en el medio del jardín. Las hojas lucían el rocío de la lluvia que había caído en la noche anterior, y la madera se encontraba húmeda. Guió un poco al rubio, hasta que éste siguió solo y se dedicó a palpar el tronco. Su rostro quedó pegado en la madera, percibiendo la dureza y llenándose de todo el aroma a pasto y ramas mojadas.

Había pasado mucho tiempo contemplando de la ventana ese árbol, siempre preguntándose a qué olería, si dolería el rozarlo con sus dedos…a qué se sentiría permanecer bajo su sombra por toda una tarde.

Sin remedios, ataduras, barrotes o camisas. Simplemente solo y en plena libertad.

Y ahora que estaba junto a ese gigante pino se sintió más humano. No como un animal enjaulado en una realidad que no lograba comprender su cerebro.

"_¡Por favor! ¡No puedo hacerlo!"_

Y escuchar como su corazón retumbaría en el instante en que finalmente se encontraría fuera de esa celda sería toda una ilusión.

"_No puedo hacerlo…pero, pero si no lo hago los matará"_

Y que quizás sus ojos derramarían lágrimas cuando por fin sus piernas se encuentren sin las ataduras, percibiendo el roce de sus plantas sobre la hierba mojada.

"_¡Por favor! ¡Sólo…sólo no trate de comprenderme!"_

Y la respiración agitada de sus pulmones al sentir su pecho sin la camisa presionándole.

Eso, sería la más bella de sus fantasías.

-¿Draco? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Que quizás para cuando se despertara al día siguiente volvería a estar ahí, postrado junto al gran árbol que le mostraba su libertad; y finalmente cuando abriera sus ojos estaría con su madre en carne viva, no dentro de su extraña realidad.

El rubio extendió los brazos, aferrándose al árbol mientras sus ojos derramaban unas lágrimas cargadas de agonía y de desesperanza. Mientras escuchaba su ritmo cardíaco corriendo deprisa, mientras percibía su sangre circular por las venas. Mientras todo alrededor de sí mismo se detenía, y sólo podía escuchar los recuerdos que corrían dentro de su mente.

"_¡De verdad que no quiero hacerlo! ¡Pero ya no puedo hacer nada más!"_

-¿Draco?- y sintiendo la mano de ese chico de cabellos azabaches todo lo que pudo hacer fue llevar sus brazos hasta ese cuello, palpando con sus dedos las venas y la traquea. Percibiendo como el otro se estremecía de terror.

-Yo no quería matarlo…- los ojos verdosos le miraron con cuidado, buscando alguna chispa. Algún indicio de que el chico que tenía enfrente de sí lo reconocía, aunque fuera un poco. –Pero no podía salir de ahí, los aurores me habían capturado…- de que algo en aquellos ojos hubieran cambiado en tan sólo unos segundos. – Y él ya lo sabía, y aún así se dejó matar, para ayudarme…-

El rubio le apretó el cuello, y dolía; pero el aire aún lograba ingresar por su garganta. Aún sentía como su corazón se apretaba. Eso que le estaba narrando Draco había sido uno de los momentos más horribles de su vida, en donde había explotado toda su ira en contra de los aliados de Voldemort.

Ese era el capítulo que Harry estaba tratando de cerrar. La muerte de su padrino, la muerte de Remus, y finalmente…la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

-Pero…a pesar de todo…a pesar de que él había amenazado a mi familia…- y las lágrimas se dejaron caer por los ojos grises. Por los ojos vidriosos que lentamente iban recobrando su color. Rodando por las mejillas pálidas que apenas iban mostrando rastro de rubor, y los labios temblando en aquel rostro cubierto por heridas. – A pesar de todo lo que había hecho para llegar hasta él…no pude matarlo…-

Y lo sabía, por que él había estado ahí para presenciarlo. Por que había escuchado cada palabra, y sentido cada línea como ninguna otra que había pasado por su vida. – Y al final…él mataría a mi familia…y fue así como yo los condené…-

Los labios del rubio se torcieron en una mueca de desasosiego. Con los ojos cargados de brillo, y los dedos temblorosos. Harry nunca comprendió realmente hasta que punto la guerra había dañado a Malfoy, y nunca realmente quiso descubrirlo, cegado por la rabia que percibía por su propia situación.

-Por favor, yo no lo maté…pero sí los maté a ellos…- y que quizá todo lo que le afectaba realmente a Draco era el propio sentimiento de culpa por no haber podido salvar a sus padres. Un sentimiento que él también compartía. Si él no hubiera sobrevivido quizás habría estado con su familia, si su madre no lo hubiera protegido quizás los hubiera visto a medida que crecía.

-No los mataste. Sólo hiciste lo único que podías hacer- y que quizá su deber ahora era tratar de compartir los primeros y últimos momentos de conciencia que le mostraba el rubio. –Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en tú lugar-

-¿Haciéndote el héroe San Potter?- y si era lo único que podría poder hacer por Draco para ayudarle, entonces le hablaría lo suficiente para que durara por mucho tiempo. -¿No se supone que tendrías que estar cumpliendo una dichosa profecía?-

Pero también fue lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que la mente de Draco se había quedado detenida en una parte del tiempo, y que nunca volvería a recuperarse. Que dentro de su realidad, él continuaba teniendo diecisiete años.

-Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo- y que todo lo que podía decirle era lo que el rubio quería escuchar. Aunque ya hubieran pasado tres largos años desde la muerte del Lord oscuro.

El rubio le soltó el cuello, caminando lentamente por el jardín a medida que sus ojos se perdían por el firmamento. A medida que sus labios se juntaban y dejaban salir una tímida sonrisa.

-Más te vale acabar con la guerra- a medida que sus manos se acariciaban su cabello albino tratando de quitar las gotas de lluvia; y sus huesos crujían por el frío de la tarde.

En la mente de Harry ya había acabo, ya había terminado todo; pero ahora trataría que también se terminara dentro del cerebro lastimado del rubio.

-Te lo prometo- y los ojos de ambos contemplaron las escasas estrellas que habían aparecido. Hasta que los cuerpos de ambos se enfriaron por las gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer, hasta que los latidos de Draco se tranquilizaron por primera vez en su estancia en el hospital. Hasta que finalmente sus voces se callaron y pudo pensar tranquilo, hasta que simplemente pudo respirar con normalidad.

Hasta que Harry pudo realmente cambiar la página, y el rubio pudo cerrar los ojos sin tener miedo de la oscuridad que le rodeaba.

Y finalmente su mente tuvo un minuto sin pesadillas…

**-Fin-**


End file.
